A Gathering of Crows
by SoftNoodle
Summary: (AU) Sesshoumaru lay dying, alone, in the woods of his own land. He wakes to find himself, not only healed, but newly resurrected. He begins his search for his assassin and also for the source of the power which gives life to the dead. SK
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha --

Chapter One

This was pathetic. The Great Sesshoumaru lay dying in some backwater woods on the fringes of my own lands. I lay, with my back leaning against an old, dried up well, my remaining hand pressed against the deep wound through my abdomen. I had lost my left arm in the battle. Poison was coursing its way through my system, inhibiting my natural healing abilities. My clothes were torn and stained with my blood, and the blood of my enemy. Though I had defeated my opponent, it is a bitter and short lived victory if I die soon after.

I had been ambushed as I made my routine patrol. My assailant was a mid-level lizard-youkai, who was powerful enough to take a ningen form. However, he displayed an unusual amount of strength, as if his own abilities had somehow been enhanced. Even still, it would not have been a difficult task for me to defeat him, if the coward had fought in an honorable fight. Instead, he had lain in wait and attacked me while I was not at full strength. My body had still been recovering from an illness that had recently afflicted my citadel and had not even spared the Great Sesshoumaru.

His cowardice had further showed no bounds as he had cast a dampening spell around my persons. No doubt he had the assistance of some dark miko. It lead me to believe that his employer was a being of great wealth and stature, yet too spineless to do their own dirty work. Perhaps it was some rival lord. Alas, there is no further point in pondering my assassination. My vision dims…

-oooooo-

My body had awoken long before my eyes had opened. I lay on a soft mattress, swathed in delicate cloth. Bright morning sunlight streamed in freely, aggravating my sensitive vision. The room I was placed in was clean smelling and gave off a warm aura. I had no idea where I was.

I sat up, and was pleasantly surprised at the ease of which I could accomplish the task. There was no pain from my wounds, the slight fatigue would be expected though. My vision swam, my body still weak from recovery. Still, I was impatient to know my location, and the identity of the persons who would dare aid this Sesshoumaru.

I brought my hands up to cover my eyes. I was dehydrated. Beside me I saw a table with a pitcher of water and a cup beside it. Sniffing for any poison, which I realized would be counter-productive of the person who saved me, I found the water to be clear and clean, and pleasantly chilled. I eagerly poured my self a glass. It took me a moment for me to realize, that though I held the glass steady with one hand, there was another grasped around the handle of the pitcher, tilting it to pour. The revelation almost made me drop the pitcher.

Quickly, I set the pitcher down the marvel at my newly reacquired appendage. Opening up the sleeping yukata, I pulled down the shoulder. My inquiring hand met with only smooth, flawless skin. There wasn't even a scar. I traced an invisible line around the mid-bicep where it had been severed. Now I was more than curious about my savior. By all rights I should have been dead, but here I sat, completely healed, and quite alive.

Sipping the water carefully so as to not make myself ill, I drank my fill. Readjusting the yukata, I tied the sash tightly about my waist and stood slowly. Making sure that I would not do something undignified such as stumble, I waited until my body adjusted to what I was asking of it, and walked toward the shoji screen.

The sight that met my eyes was breathtaking. A huge garden sprawled across my field of vision in endless beauty. Colorful and delicate flowers, many of which I had never seen before, grew in tidy bunches in almost random patterns. Neatly pruned shrubs lined rings of flowers creating a labyrinth which in no way limited the garden, but rather leant to the illusion that the garden was boundless. Clear ponds dotted the expanse, decorated with white lilies and water flowers. Beautiful orchids hung from low trees and wallflowers followed an invisible path. Lush, springy grass filled in all the areas which were not inhabited by flowers or other greenery.

The whole place gave off a wonderfully pleasant scent. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the freshness. It was then that a strikingly different scent tickled my senses. It was a light fragrant scent of winter, clean snow, and crushed blossoms. It was the most refreshing, if not unique, scent I had ever smelled.

I followed the scent, hoping it would lead me to the person who had brought me here. As I walked deeper into the garden, a gentle sound teased at my ears. It was a haunting melody that was strangely alluring at the same time. Hiding my impatience and curiosity, I would not hurry forward to locate the source, but continue with my slow, measured pace as always.

It seemed to take an eternity, the garden growing larger the deeper into it I traveled. Finally, I rounded a slope and found a valley-like depression. Relaxing in the center, cushioned amidst a clutch of tiny, exquisitely colored flowers, sat a young, unmistakably human girl. She was kneeling with her fingers caressing the delicate blooms. She was clothed in a billowy gown of filmy white and pure silk. On her shoulder perched a bird of jet black. It was from her mouth that the heavenly sound spilled.

I watched the girl in stunned silence for a few minutes before she raised her bowed head, clear sapphire eyes met his. I noticed that she wore a dark cloth wrapped around her neck, coming to the mid of her neck and dipping low to between her collarbone. A silver ring adorned the front of the dark silk. She smiled before turning to look at the blossoms, running her fingers over the petals, never pausing her divine melody.

She was waiting for me to approach her, Sesshoumaru realized. Displeased at being told what to do, but appearing unaffected, I made my way toward her, almost appearing to glide in my careful steps. I stood to my full regal height before her, casting her into my shadow.

She continued to sing, pretending to be unaware of my presence. As her song ended, she slowly got to her feet, brushing her skirt lightly to free it of wrinkles. She gave me a blinding smile, lips perfectly curved over sparkling teeth. "Welcome to this humble abode, my lord." She said softly.

Even when speaking, her voice was gorgeous. I quickly shook such thoughts from my head. Invoking an icy tone, I shot her an intimidating an frosty glare. "How long have I been here?"

"One night." She answered smiling.

A short period of time. I was pleased, I would soon be able to return to my home.

"Where am I?"

The girl gave a deep bow, the bird on her shoulder fluttering to keep it's perch. "Forgive me, my lord, but I am not at liberty to discuss such. But may it please you to know, that you are in the home of another great lord."

My eyes narrowed. "Who?" I demanded.

Again, my question was answered with a deep bow. "I apologize, but I am not allowed to reveal that to you my lord."

Concealing my growing frustration, I decided to try a different approach. "May I ask, then, to whom do I owe the pleasure of being saved by?"

A mysterious emotion flitted briefly through the girl's expressive eyes. "You saved yourself, my lord."

A muscle in my jaw twitched. This girl was damnably irritable. I wanted answers and this slip of a girl would withhold such information from me. "Girl," I growled, "I am quite aware of my own abilities. I cannot heal such grievous wounds and regenerate an arm in a single night. Beyond that, I know the extent of my injuries. I was dying."

The girl's expression darkened and her smile faded. "My lord, you did die."

I clenched my jaw. "So, you mean to tell me that I resurrected myself from the dead?"

The girl turned to face the bird on her shoulder. With one finger, she gently stroked it's head. The bird closed it's eyes and tilted it's head in pleasure. "My lord, you were not ready to die. Though you had, at the time, resigned yourself to death, your time had not come." She returned her gaze to mine. Her eyes, a sparkling, deep blue now. "Is there anyone you love?"

"This Sesshoumaru loves no one and is loved by no one."

"But I'm sure that there is someone who would be grieved by your passing. Someone who would mourn your loss."

"Girl, you speak nonsense."

"I see." She paused her stroking and gazed at me sadly.

I was disgusted. I wanted no one's pity, especially that of this irritable siren before me. Striking out with one hand, I wrapped my long fingers around her throat, reveling in my returning strength and her own fragile flesh beneath my hand. "Now, wench, you'll answer my questions truthfully. How did I get here and how have all my wounds been healed so quickly."

She hung limply in my grasp. The bird glaring and squawking at me angrily. I batted away the nuisance. I focused my steely gaze on her soft, watery eyes. I could scent no fear from her, I tightened my grip. "Answer me now." I growled.

"My lord," she replied calmly, her voice strained from the pressure I was applying to her vocal cords, "it was I who found you by the Bone Eater's Well. You were already dead. I brought you to the home of my lord to heal you."

"What do you mean, I was already dead?"

"Your soul had separated from your body, but it had not yet departed. You were not ready to die."

"You can return souls to their bodies?"

"If there is reason enough, and with the blessing of whom I serve, I am blessed with that ability, my lord."

"Whom do you serve?"

"I have two masters. The lord of which I am bound to, and the beings of which I have been bound to." She inclined her head toward the dark colored bird who was clawing at his hand.

"You serve a ratty bird?"

Her eyes flashed for a moment. "My lord," she said respectfully, but with an edge of steel in her voice, "the crows are the guides of souls. With their power, I was able to return you to the world of the living."

"Did you not say before that I resurrected myself?"

"Yes, without your will to live, the task would have been impossible. However, the crows will only respond to the pure emotion of love. Your love kept your soul bound to this world and allowed me to aid you."

She wasn't lying. I could scent a lie even before it was uttered. Yet her scent remained pure and untainted as she answered. I loosened my grip, but did not let go.

"The wounds?"

"I am skilled in the practice of healing."

My eyes narrowed. I had come across many healers in my many years, but never one who was able to heal with such talent and precision. I would not mention that to her. It was unimaginable to have come across such a proficient healer.

"How did you come across my persons?"

"I could feel your pain. I have the ability to sense auras."

I released the girl abruptly. She fell to the ground with a soft thud. Her bird fluttered back to her shoulder. "Rubbish." I muttered. I stalked back from the direction I had come. "I desire to have my belongings returned to me. I wish to inhibit you no further with my presence. I shall depart from here as soon as possible and return to my citadel."

The girl might believe what she said, but I would have none of it. I was resurrected through the power of love. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. Who did this girl think she was fooling. She was naught but a naïve spiritualist who was skilled in the art of healing, nothing more.

"I shall see to it, my lord," was the quiet reply from behind me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ODM: Um...this is my first posted IY fic. I'm insanely nervous -- Oh well, please review, I like to hear feedback. I'm not the best writer so any comments or suggestions are welcome, not to mention helpful -. Oh, and you can be as brutally honest as you, like, hahhaha. By the way, I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC, but I'm trying. I used to write GW and Furuba fics, so IY is a lil difficult for me. Hahahah, has anyone noticed the similarities between Ayame and Sesshoumaru? They're both older brothers and polar opposites of their younger brothers, not to mention that their younger sibling is also in love with the main character. Hahahahah. Ok, enough ramblings. Someone please review and I'll post the next chapter. I'm insecure like that. XD

Ack! I just noticed some errors so I fixed them up, I think that's all. Keep reviewing please.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Upon returning to the room I had awoken in, I discovered that my personal affects had already been returned. My haori had been cleaned and neatly repaired, the fine cloth showing no signs of additional stitching. My armor had been scrubbed and my swords had exhibited no evidence of tampering. I examined my belongings intently, before changing quickly. I strapped on my armor and swords.

In my haste to leave, yet not wanting to sound ungrateful, I quickly scrawled a note on a scroll of paper I found in the room.

-oooooo-

Two pairs of eyes observed the departure of the Taiyoukai.

"My lord, is it wise to allow him to leave freely, though you did not wish for me to reveal to him where he was or who you were? I am sure he'll be able to locate your palace again. He seems of the clever sort." The girl asked. It was the same who had greeted Sesshoumaru in the garden.

Her lord only chuckled. He looped a fine-boned finger through the silver ring on her choker and pulled the girl toward him. "My dear, you forget whom you are speaking to. I have already placed a masking spell over my lands. He will not be able to trace his way back here, even with his finely tuned senses." He grinned.

"My lord." She admonished. "Forgive my moment of doubt." She bowed her head.

"Of course." He whispered by her ear, his breath blowing softly on the outer shell.

The girl bit her lip nervously. Her master was always able to unnerve her with the merest of actions, but he seemed to place careful effort in it today. Not even her pet had been allowed with her in reporting back to him.

"Is there something you wish for me to do, my lord?"

"You could say that." Her lord's head bent lower, nuzzling the crook of her neck. His finger was still circled around her collar. "My dear, Kagome, you performed admirably today. I was quite pleased with your performance." He nipped lightly at the muscle which joined her neck and shoulder. Crimson eyes flashed brightly. Flicking his wrist, he summoned the note which the Taiyoukai had left behind. "It should be quite rewarding to have the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands in my debt."

Kagome repressed a shudder. It was unsettling to have her master use her name, but she understood her master's desire. Tentatively, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her head against his chest. She had to submit to him. His free arm snaked around her waist.

He pressed his lips against her jugular, enjoying the way her pulse sped up at his ministrations. The material of her collar was thin and made of such fabric where she could feel his every touch as if the collar did not separate her skin from his contact. Gently a thumb stroked her throat. "He touched you." He murmured. He released the ring in favor of pushing the cloth down with one finger to reveal the darkening of her white flesh, the beginnings of a bruise.

"I'm sorry, my lord. He's a temperamental youkai, and was unsatisfied with my answers."

"No one but I am allowed to touch you." He growled possessively.

"Yes, my lord." She gasped as his hold on her tightened.

"Yes, Naraku-sama." She corrected herself.

-oooooo-

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!" The earsplitting shriek was the Taiyoukai's greeting as he returned home.

Sesshoumaru paused in is strides to allow a checkered streak to come barreling toward him, latching on this his leg. "Rin missed you!" She exclaimed grinning broadly.

Sesshoumaru allowed his hand to fall atop her head in an affectionate pat. Golden eyes narrowed as he acknowledged the rapid pattering of webbed feet and the labored uneven breathing of tiny, tortured lungs. A few minutes later, the disgruntled and disheveled form of his retainer stumbled through the doorway.

"M-My lord. For…give, this...humble…ser…vant, but-"

A pointed look interrupted the toad's exhausted groveling. "Spare me your excuses Jaken. Was it not my order that you were to keep an eye on Rin?"

"Yes, my lord, but the little brat-"

Ignoring his retainer, the Taiyoukai focused his attention on his ward. "Rin, why aren't you at your lessons?"

Rin pouted. "But Rin's lessons are boring. It's more fun to play with Jaken-sama." She reached out to tug on the inuyoukai's clawed hand. "Sesshoumaru-sama, play with Rin!"

"Lessons first." Sesshoumaru intoned firmly. "I'll see you when you're finished."

With the assurance that her idolized lord would visit her later, the child smiled brightly. "'Kay Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will go to her lessons now." Hopping away, she outstretched her arms, and made a beeline toward her study room.

Jaken stared wearily after the girl. He sighed tiredly. Using his staff as a crutch, he hobbled after her.

Once his ward and retainer were out of earshot, he stalked toward his own study. Slamming the door open, he called for his guards. "Chiharu! Kimimaru!"

The guards were in his study before the door swung shut. Sesshoumaru eyed his guards. They were identical twins of the kitsune breed, masters of illusion, and his own personal guards. Their combined foxfire was more potent than a dragon's flame.

Ignoring his guards' arrival, he took a seat at his desk. Rifling through a few papers, he settled on one document. Drawing a brush, he assessed the document and began to make the proper signatures and authorization it required. Not taking his eyes from the paper, he intoned flatly, "During my absense, were you aware of any ill intent toward my persons?"

The guards stiffened. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama." They replied synchronously.

"Were you aware, that there was an attempted assassination on my persons?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Were you aware, that they succeeded?"

The guards paused, confused. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Golden eyes lifted from the sheet, his endorsement completed. "I would like you two to see to it that the person behind my assassination is found and brought before me. I will deal with the interrogation of the suspect, personally."

The pair nodded, and swiftly left the room.

"Kireto." Sesshoumaru growled.

Melting from the shadows, a dark clad youkai emerged, it's features hidden by a heavy hood and cloak. "Yes, my lord?" The creature droned lifelessly, it's voice a whisper of breeze over dried leaves.

"Discover any traitors in my service." He ordered simply. He knew the youkai had been in observance of his conversation with the kitsunes. Kireto would need no further information.

The youkai bowed, and faded back into the darkness. He was a rare kage-youkai. The best and most trusted spy in the Taisho household, having sworn fealty to the Taisho's since before the rule of Lord Inutaisho.

Assured that his commands were being carried out, the Taiyoukai entwined his fingers beneath his chin. He would flush out any conspirators and eliminate any threat to himself or his lands.

-oooooo-

Kagome laid sprawled across the futon. Her hair splayed out, her clothing torn. The white gown she was clad in was streaked in dark red. She absentmindedly rubbed her throat, lightly fingering the collar. Beneath it lay the symbol of her servitude, the mark of her bondage. Cooing softly, she called her pet to her. The crow flew in silently, landing on her outstretched finger. "Kazeme, how are you today?"

The crow tilted it's head and cawed gently.

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad."

The crow gave her a questioning glance. "I'm fine. Naraku-sama didn't like the scent of another male on me."

Kazeme squawked. Kagome laughed, her voice like tinkling bells. "Except you." She reached out and stroked the head of her beloved pet. He was one of the only companions she was allowed beside the presence of her master. To Naraku, she was a secret the world was not worthy of seeing. She was a unique creature, one of the rarest in the world; a miko with the powers of a youkai and a connection to the realm beyond.

Kagome had been taken from her family when she was young. She barely had any memory of them, but she remembered a warm embrace and tears. Hot tears had been falling down her cheeks, but she couldn't be sure to whom they belonged. Then she was with Naraku, and had been for the last fifteen years. Her appearance was that of an average sixteen year old ningen, but she knew she wasn't completely human, though she had not been in contact with another human since her abduction.

Standing, the miko stripped of her ragged gown and changed into a fine kimono of dark blue with a white lily pattern streaking the left sleeve and down her side to adorn the bottom edge. She deftly tied the white silken obi and brushed her hair back behind her shoulders.

"Shall we return to the gardens?"

An agreeable caw was her reply.

Waiting for her feathered friend to settle into a comfortable perch on her shoulder, Kagome gingerly stretched her limbs. Her lord had been greatly displeased that she had allowed herself to be touched, though at the time, she had not expected the Taiyoukai to attack her. She had heard rumors of his ruthlessness, whispers through shoji screens, but only that. The servants were not allowed direct contact with her, and very few actually knew of her existence. Many of the servants simply regarded her as a favored pet.

She sighed. As a punishment for her mistake, Naraku had silently raked his claws through her gown, gracing her flesh with shallow cuts. Then he whispered comforting words to her about how he was only watching out for her before kissing her neck and leaving her room. Kagome had lain down, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. It wasn't that she didn't believe her lord, it was that she sometimes thought that there were many things he kept hidden from her. She wondered why he felt it necessary to keep her so sheltered. She wanted to go out and meet new people and hopefully make new friends.

Kagome rubbed her arms, warming them from the morning chill The wounds had healed within a few minutes due to her inherent abilities, leaving her creamy skin flawless once again. She had just let her body lay prone on the futon for a few minutes. By then, Kazeme had been released from his cage and had found his way back to his mistress.

Kagome was shaken from her musings by a light nip on her ear. Her eyes flitted to focus on the onyx colored bird which presently had it's beak around her earlobe. "Enough of that now." She said, playfully batting it away. "Alright, alright." She slid open a drawer in her nightstand and picked out a few stale crackers she had reserved especially for him. Slipping one into his beak with a "chew on that," she stood and straightened her kimono. "Let's go."

Kazeme cawed happily.

-oooooo-

Crimson eyes followed the blue clad girl. She was returning to gardens again. She spent almost every waking moment out in the gardens. It was an indulgence he allowed her, after all, he had the gardens constructed especially for her pleasure. If it kept her happy and by his side, he would spare no expense.

His mouth twisted into a smile. Though it wasn't like she could leave if she ever had the desire. She was his little darling, his secret, his pet, his slave. He had forever bound her to him. Still, it was much easier to control her if she were happy rather than miserable.

The gardens had started as an elaborate expanse of flowers and a short hedge maze. Over time and careful cultivation from Kagome alone, the garden had flourished. Many species of flowers bloomed exclusively in the garden, and could be found no where else.

The girl had carefully excavated small scoops of earth to collect rain water. They developed into clear ponds and thin rivulets spread beneath the earth to water the whole garden without leaving the soil muddy. Sakura trees blossomed all year round, and each time he had traversed the garden, he could not find a single crushed bloom or withered plant.

It was amazing. He had let no one manage the garden for fear of the discovery of his little pet, even though it was next to impossible to find someone in the expanse without a tracking spell of enhanced senses, and humans made up the bulk of his employ. Kagome tended to the garden all by herself. She was truly a valuable treasure, his treasure.

Tapping his fingers against the wood lining the shoji screen, he mentally traced her outline. Soon she would be ready. Then he would claim her fully and forge an unbreakable bond between then, sealing her fate forever to his will.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ODM: Ok, this is chapter two. Looking on it, IT'S ALL FILLER!!! Sorry, but I need to squish in a lotta info right now. Hopefully later chapters will be better.

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!

Misti Star: Thanks. Yea, I had that problem. But it was a little difficult for me to make it run smoothly. Later on I switch to purely thrid person though. Hahaha, makes it easier X

Archangel Rhapsody: Thanks! Yea, I can't wait to see either! XP

sigh, ok, the next chapter might be more filler too, but I'm slow when it comes to setting a situtation up. Plus, I'm my own beta reader -- INSPIRATION STRIKE ME PLEASE!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Sesshoumaru glared at the fragment in his hand. His golden eyes narrowed. A tainted shard of a broken gem. A useless bauble.

The shard glowed darkly, marring it's natural pink hue. The jewel fragment was found in the remains of the demon he had torn apart. The youkai-assassin had been completely shredded and it's body disintegrated from Sesshoumaru's floral poison. Yet, when his guards had arrived to where the remains lay, they found the body half regenerated.

Chiharu and Kimimaru could sense the abnormality emanating from the body, the strange surge of youki from a particular point. They quickly dug the cause out from the chest cavity. Then they bundled up the body and took it with them, but not before scouring the area for clues.

A smooth black stone rested on the desk before Sesshoumaru. An indecipherable kanji was carved into it's shiny surface. The kitsune twins had presented the Taiyoukai with the body, shard, and stone. The body he would use for identification and inquisition purposes. The shard and stone were what interested him. The stone was the fulcrum of the dampening spell. He would have his scholars look into it. The shard was what had enhanced the lizard-youkai's power. He had no use for such a trinket, but he was curious as to where the object had originated.

Carelessly, he flicked the shard to the desk. It bounced harmlessly onto the polished wood. "Chiharu," he called. The kitsune materialized before him. "Seal them away. I want their aura to be totally repressed." He instructed. Chiharu nodded. He gathered the objects and disappeared.

Of the twins, Chiharu was much more skilled in spells dealing with barriers and seals. His younger brother was the more aggressive specialist. Between the two, they were a perfect combination of attack and defense. With kitsune-youkai, they had the innate ability to harness magic as part of their forte. Many other youkai were less able, only capable of using their youki in a mundane manner depending on their breed.

That taken care of, Sesshoumaru stood to seek out his healer. There were still a few questions that had arisen to which he sought answers.

-oooooo-

"A banquet, my lord?" Kagome sat kneeling at her lord's side, her head lay on his lap as he idly stroked her hair. Kazeme perched in her lap, astutely preening his feathers.

"Yes, my lovely. It is the Autumn season, and the Taiyoukai of the West's turn to host the banquet of Youkai Lords." Naraku explained.

Kagome nodded mutely. She understood the seasonal banquet. Each Taiyoukai held a banquet, hosting the other Taiyoukais as well as the lesser lords, during their respective season. In the spring, the banquet was hosted by the Taiyoukai of the East. In the summer, the Taiyoukai of the South hosted the banquet. The Taiyoukai of the West hosted the Autumn banquet. The Winter banquet was held by the Taiyoukai of the North.

It was during the time the banquet was held by her lord that she had to be the most careful. Her aura was dampened by Naraku's spells, and she was all but imprisoned in her room. Her needs would be serviced by Kanna, the one servant of Naraku who had actually seen her. The void-youkai wasn't talkative, but other than Kazeme, it was the only company she would be allowed during the banquet.

"You wish it for me to attend?" Kagome squeaked, her voice pitchy from her nervousness.

"Yes." Naraku drawled lazily. "You do not want to come?" He paused a moment in his stroking.

Kagome's head raised sharply, sitting stiffly beside him, sending Kazeme into a flapping fit as he tried to regain his perch. Bright sapphire eyes raised to half-lidded crimson irises. "N-No, my lord!" She all but shouted. Her eyes widened, and she bowed her head. "I mean, no my lord." She said more calmly. "I do wish to attend." She could scarcely hear herself, but she was sure that her lord, with his enhanced hearing, would hear her.

She couldn't stop her pounding heart. A chance to see others! What she wanted more than anything else was just a glimpse of the world outside her gilded cage. Her fingers wrapped around her pet, careful not to squeeze him tightly in her excitement. The crow cawed soothingly.

Naraku twined his fingers through her silken strands, drawing her head back into his lap. He continued to stroke her hair affectionately. He hid a smile. The girl had no skill in concealing her emotions. She put her whole heart on display in her eyes, her face, even in her aura, which was flaring in panic and excitement. She was so easy to please, so easy to manipulate. "Kagome, the banquet will commence in a months time. We shall leave in three weeks."

"Yes, Naraku-sama." Kagome relaxed in his hold. They would have to depart early. The Taiyoukais usually arrived the earliest for the banquet, the lesser lords trickling in later, up to the expected date.

She would have to be on her best behavior. The banquets were a political function to exchange information about trade, land, and threats. She would be present only for the banquet and formal affairs. The subsequent meetings would then last for about a month before the final event, which be a gala event, and a chance for the Taiyoukai to show off his wealth and power. She couldn't wait. She was so happy at the prospect of meeting new people, even if they were only the few humans some eccentric youkai brought as servants or decoration.

"Thank you, Naraku-sama."

-oooooo-

The Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow. The banquet? In his zeal in discovering potential assassins and to uncover the mystery behind a certain human, he had forgotten about the banquet. "I'm sure you already have some ideas in mind."

"Yes, my lord." The neko-youkai replied hastily. She had been chosen to head banquet arrangements due to her flair for festivities and creativity. Her unique style had outshined other prospects for the job. However she had never before been alone in direct contact with the stoic lord, and he frightened her with his intimidating presence. Her scent of fear permeated the air.

Sesshoumaru refrained from wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Wench, I will not eat you. Simply inform me of your plans and I shall approve of them or replace you."

"Y-yes, my lord! Well, I was thinking of designing the dining area with a changing seasonal theme, beginning with winter and ending in the fall at the end of the week."

She continued at the lord's nod of approval. "I was thinking of opening the gardens up and using it as an area for luncheons and recreation for guests when the lords are at meeting."

At the mention of gardens, Sesshoumaru thought back to expansive garden he had been in when he had met the girl. She had said that he had been housed by another lord. Perhaps the lord would be in attendance. He clenched a fist. He would need to figure out the identity of the lord who had assisted him. He did not like the feeling of being indebted to another.

The neko jabbered on, "For the main event, I thought about holding a masquerade, and went about to hire a few minor mikos for a dampening spell."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. Dampening spell? It was a little coincidental for his liking. "For what purpose would you want the spell?" He asked silkily.

Not liking the tone, the neko went rigid. "Um…I just thought the masquerade would be me intriguing if the guests could not sense the players." She was sweating her fear in waves.

"Have you any idea how dangerous that is?" He demanded in that silky tone.

"Uh, y-yes. But I thought to limit the spell to just the ballroom. And the spell would be cast by your own youkai casters, just written by the mikos since we have not much skill in the area. They would be thoroughly researched so no harm would come to the guests. The spell would only reduce youkai senses to that of a ningen, but I can obtain and place charms to leave certain youkai unaffected, if you wish." She babbled.

Golden eyes narrowed. "See to it," he replied, and strode out of the room.

-oooooo-

Kireto lay hidden in the shadows. He was at the old well , his feet passing soundlessly over the dried leaves, neither crushing them, nor disturbing the dark grass.

There were no traces of the disturbance. Chiharu and Kimimaru had been thorough in their investigation of the site. This was the second time the kage had been to the site. The first time had been before the kitsunes had arrived. He had found nothing leading to the identity of the person who had hired the assassin.

This second trip seemed to be as fruitless as the first. The person who had been behind the attempted assassination was cautious. He would be a person afraid of the consequences of failure, and had left no clue of his identity on the assassin, but that could be almost any youkai lord. Taiyoukais didn't remain as lords by being stupid. Perhaps a ningen lord? There were rumors of ningen lords delving into the power of dark mikos. They experimented with youki in an attempt to strengthen the limited power of ningen blood.

As the sun was blotted out, he turned his hooded head upwards, his musings broken by the shift in the weather. The strange sight startled the dark youkai. Crows. Great flocks of crows perched on each branch of the trees surrounding the well. It had seemed as if they had just materialized out of nothing. The kage had not seen, heard, or sensed their arrival in any way.

His dark eyes narrowed. It was unusual behavior for the flighty avians. Each bird perched, with its head cocked to focus a beady eye on the youkai. Experimentally, he flared his youki. The birds made no move They showed no instinctual fear of his power.

As he moved to leave the clearing of the well, he stopped. A single crow lay directly in his path. Its dark wings spread suddenly as it pushed up from the ground, taking flight. It circled the youkai once before flying level toward a particular direction. It was headed deeper into the forest.

Peculiar…it seemed to be leading him somewhere. Cautiously, he extended his senses for signs of malicious aura and found none. Stranger still, he found that even now he could not sense the presence of the birds. The curious behavior the birds intrigued him, and finding no other clue, he opted to follow the crow. It was then that he noticed, the crow made no sound as it flew.

-oooooo-

Sesshoumaru sat alone in his study. Atop his desk, in a neat pile, lay notices from the lords who would be attending. He rifled through the list; the wolf princes of the North and West, Gatenmaru, a moth youkai from the east, the hanyou son of a western lord, crane lords from the north, some other rabble…

He fished out the notices from the three other Taiyoukais. The Northern Lord would be bringing his daughter to the event as prospective mate for Sesshoumaru. The inuyoukai shook his head. He was in need of no mate now. It would only cause him more difficulty. The Southern Lord would also be bringing his brood, and made a request for additional rooming. Sesshoumaru made a note of it. The Eastern Lord puzzled him by asking for ningen servants. Frowning, Sesshoumaru noted that as well.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Hosting a seasonal banquet was one of the most demanding tasks he had to accomplish. He would much rather be out patrolling his lands or training with his guards or investigating his citadel for signs of espionage or treachery.

Sighing, he mentally went through his list of things he would be required to do for the banquet. He would most likely have to visit his younger brother. That hanyou had probably forgotten about the banquet this year, again. His guards would have to be moved, their posts changed, and security tightened.

His servants would take care of the catering and wardrobe. Rin would need lessons in etiquette. He had never taken her to a banquet in the past, and this would be the first time she would be present at a banquet he would host. He would have to assign a personal guard for her in case a lowly youkai took it into his head that her flesh would taste better than what was served.

There was also the issue of his attempted assassination. So far only his personal guards and his spy were informed of it. He would take no precautions to prevent the information from leaking. The person who had hired the assassin would no doubt already be aware his assassin's failure. He would need to observe the other lords carefully and gauge their reactions to the leaked information.

Sesshoumaru tapped his fingers on the desk patiently. Kireto would be arriving soon. He was eager to see what information the kage-youkai was able to obtain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ODM: I am so stupid. I can't even type my sn right. Blah. Anyways, this is the third chapter. Sorry it took a while to come out, but I don't like posting a chapter until I have the next one written. That was I can keep some semblance of fluidity in the story, though it doens't really seem like it. Makes my effort kinda fruitless. BAH! I don't care anymore. Anyhoo, I tried. This came out as half plot-half filler, I'm happy. The next chapter is pure filler though, made me sad. TT Arg, well, at least the story is moving...kinda....sadness

Thanks to my reviewers, I LUV REVIEWS!!! Makes me feel SMECIAL!

KioneThan: Thank you.

Kagome21: Hahahah, yay enthusiasm! Thanks.

lynnie6: Really? Hahaha. I'm new at this, so I don't know much about not allowing anonymous reviews. Anyone know how I would undo that or something?

RuBiAx: Thanks! Kewl, I don't know anything about Spanish, but it sounds neat. Learn something new everyday!

Skitzoflame: Kewl. Thanks, and I hope this chapter helps a bit.

Well, I think that;s about it.

MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A month had flown by far quicker than Kagome had expected. She now stood nervously in the entryway of the citadel of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. She, along with Naraku's other guests and luggage, would be escorted to the guests rooms to settle while her lord met with the Western Lord.

Kagura stood beside her looking bored. Hakudoushi was intimidating the passing servants with his dark, blank gaze. If it weren't for Kanna's calming presence by her side, the young miko would have passed out from her excitement. There were so many things to see.

Kagome had never before left Naraku's palace, so seeing another lord's citadel was mind-blowing. The citadel was absolutely breathtaking. The whole estate seemed to be a construct of porcelain and fine marble, all pure white. It gleamed in an almost blinding manner.

She felt so out of place, almost inadequate in such a grand palace. In her life, she had not imagined something so magnificent. She was not looking down upon her lord's estate, but it was something much more familiar to her than the white citadel.

Naraku's own palace was of a traditional Japanese design, thus mostly wood and paper screens, though they had been spelled to be much more durable. It was huge and sprawling, encompassing an impressive area, but Kagome had seen little of it outside of her room, her master's room and the gardens.

A slender ferret-youkai arrived to show them to their accommodations. He paused a moment, his silken ears quivering as he took in the alluring scent of the miko. Slightly puzzled, he twisted his sleek body to turn and lead them to the rooms. A troop of small nezumi-youkai had scurried in and moved their baggage already, so the guests were left to follow the ferret.

Kagome felt pressed to take in all her surroundings at once. Her head swiveled back and forth, admiring all the architecture and activity of her surroundings. She was amazed at watching the small nezumi, and had briefly considered following them to simply watch what they did. Now she was watching the other youkai servants.

A strange aura teased her senses. Something was approaching. Turning her head toward the entryway, she could make out a pinkish glow emanating from the other side of the door. A white neko-youkai with large tawny eyes was walking toward the entryway. As he answered the door, he raised his paw in greeting. Kagome had not noticed that she had fallen to the rear of the group, she was so focused on the glow.

A scruffy looking ookami-youkai entered behind the neko. The glow seemed to be coming from him. The ookami scented the air before turning ice blue eyes onto Kagome. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she felt her foot catch onto the hem of her kimono. She quickly disappeared from the ookami's sight.

-oooooo-

Sesshoumaru gazed uninterestedly at the kumo-youkai. "Yes, I believe your requests will have been met to your satisfaction." He intoned formally. "Your guests should be within their accommodations now. My servant will show you to your quarters." The prideful youkai was stung by the kumo's assumption of ineptitude where the ningen race was concerned. True, he cared little, if at all, for the inferior race, but he was not ignorant of them. After all, he thought grimly, his father's second mate and his supposed step-mother had been of that breed.

Naraku grinned. "I appreciate your troubles, Sesshoumaru-sama." He gave a small, yet respectful bow and strode to the door. Laying his hand upon the marble construct, he opened it slowly, at the same time, dropping the guard spells on his body for a split second. Enjoying the inuyoukai's reaction out of the corner of his eye, he fluidly left the chamber, the door silently closing behind him.

Sesshoumaru stiffened as the faint wisp of scent wafted towards him as the kumo opened the door. It was barely a teasing fragrance, but there was no mistaking that scent. He suppressed the urge to slam the doors open and tear after that scent, perhaps smashing an irritating arachnid-youkai along the way.

The girl was here. So, he had been correct in assuming that the girl was bound by a lord who would be a guest of his citadel at this banquet. She would no doubt be present with her lord at the opening presentation commencing the banquet. If not, he had a week to find out whom she served, and get a few more questions answered.

Was she the servant of Naraku? He had not smelled her until the kumo was leaving. Either the scent had come in from the outside, or the youkai had purposefully dropped her scent for him to notice. Golden eyes narrowed. Sesshoumaru did not like being toyed with.

-oooooo-

Hakudoushi's small white hand on her shoulder was the only thing supporting Kagome. The ferret-youkai had been leading the group down a flight of stairs when she her foot had caught the edge of her kimono. She toppled forward, bowling over an unsuspecting Kagura and Kanna. Hakudoushi had superior reflexes to his elder siblings. He was able to spin around and catch her before she knocked over himself and their guide. "Watch it." He said softly before righting her.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you." She had long become accustomed to the smaller boy's quiet ways. Him catching her was a small way showing that he did not hate her, else he would have allowed her to continue falling and knocking over the ferret on their way down. She repressed a shudder. Her lord would not have approved of that. She would have to be more careful. "Thank you, Hakudoushi." She whispered again.

The white boy nodded blankly. Not saying anything further, he twined his tiny hand through Kagome's, his way of ensuring her future safety.

Noticing the ferret's side glance, she straightened. Behind her, Kagura and Kanna had recollected themselves. Kagome flashed the servant a smile and nodded for him to proceed. The ferret narrowed his almond eyes slightly before resuming stride. Puzzled, Kagome followed quietly, Hakudoushi at her side. Was the youkai mad at her?

-oooooo-

Naraku was already aware of where his guests would be staying. He himself had covered his darling's room with seals when the opportunity arose. The wards would allow him to entrap her within the room and allow no other youkai to enter, if he deemed it necessary. It had been his riskiest venture to bring her to the banquet, but if he was able to acquire what he desired, it would be worth it.

He tapped a smooth stone lightly against the porcelain walls of his miko's room. The cool stone would enable him to keep track of his miko's location at all times. Normally, he would simply place a tracking spell on her, but with what he was about to do, the tracking spell would have been blown away and be rendered useless.

Crimson eyes scanned the room. The Inuyoukai had western tastes. A western bed and dresser were placed against the walls, a vanity beside them. It was conservative and efficient in dealing out the space, not that it was needed. The room itself was enormous, much larger than he would have placed the girl in, but she would love it. There was very little she did not love. He frowned. She most likely would love the servants as well. He would have to screen them carefully and make sure they would pose no threat to his little darling. He wouldn't want them corrupting her fragile mind.

-oooooo-

Sesshoumaru was irritated. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Soon after the kumo's leave, the ookami prince of the west arrived. He was far earlier than usual and the ookami attributed it to trying to avoid unwanted company. His home was not a hideaway. However, he was required to keep his temper in check. It was looked poorly upon any youkai lord being inhospitable to a guest, especially during an event such as a banquet.

Even more so, his investigation had revealed little to him, and he was becoming impatient. Kireto had been less than informative upon his last report. According to him, the assassin had been a rather ordinary youkai. He had been in the business for approximately seventy-eight years and had only been average. He showed no proficiency in high-ranking youkai assassinations, and made most of his living by being hired by ningen lords. In all, the lizard-youkai had led a pathetic existence.

Perhaps the only irregularity in the life of the lizard would be it's possession of the shard. Kireto had to interrogate mikos to find out any information on the fragment. It wasn't until the kage had come across the obscure Higurashi Shrine that any information was revealed.

Apparently, the shard was a piece of a legendary jewel which empowered ningen and youkai alike. According to the myth, it had the power to grant wishes, transforming ordinary ningen into youkai, and giving youkai god-like abilities. It was shattered over fifty years ago in an accident involving a clumsy miko-apprentice.

It was all rubbish to Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai saw it as useless, but his enemies would view it as a powerful tool. He would keep the shard until he found a way to destroy it. He had the shard sealed in his study. He wanted to transport it elsewhere before the banquet, but was having a difficult time finding a window of opportunity. The shard gave off a surprisingly powerful aura. It would not do to have another Taiyoukai inquiring about his possession of the shard.

-oooooo-

Chiharu stiffened in mid-stride. He saw his twin mirror his actions as their senses were sent reeling. The scent floored them. They had been patrolling the interior of the citadel when their senses suddenly went into overdrive. A powerful aura had invaded their awareness.

The pair froze, their sharp eyes shifting to the right, down a perpendicular corridor. Passing the corridor along a parallel path, they saw the albino ferret leading a group of guests toward the east wing of the citadel. They recognized the group as the guests usually brought by the kumo-lord, except for the girl behind the ferret.

The scent seemed to be emanating from the girl. She was holding the hand of Hakudoushi. It was puzzling, the small white boy usually unnerved even other youkai-lords, yet he held the hand of an unrecognizable girl.

Sensing their spectators, Hakudoushi turned his chilling stare toward the kitsune guards. The kitsune responded in kind with their stony glares. The white boy nodded and gripped the girl tighter, as if urging her faster. She smiled down at the boy and continued following the servant. Kanna and Kagura made no notice of the guards.

Kimimaru faced his elder brother. "Poor Shinsen," he commented dryly, referring to the ferret.

Chiharu nodded in agreement. The girl's scent had frazzled his nerves. She had an unimaginable amount of power, he could feel it. The poor ferret must be being tortured by her presence. Pure youkai blood screamed threat to youkai instinct, but at the same time, held a powerful lure. It must be taking all of the ferret's strength to keep himself and check, and restrain himself from jumping to poor girl and spilling her blood to feast upon.

He wondered for what purpose the shady kumo had brought such a powerful miko to a youkai citadel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ODM: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My computer decided to contract a virus so for a while I was cleaning it out, then I had to go out with my family and now I feel bad. Anyways, here's my update, THREE CHAPTERS!!! -- Even if it doesn't sound that exciting, I think it's an accomplishment for me. The sixth one might have errors, well they all might. Review and criticize!

As always, thanks to my reviewers. Makes me happy and continue to write, cuz I'm notorious for getting lazy and never finishing some fics --

Heaven: Yay! I like it too!

Stacerue: Yup, I can't wait either!

CherryBlossomLove: I've doubled my chapters! YAY!

dendrodium: Hahahahah!!! That's happened to me before! I'm so glad that it was that interesting!!

Scruffy Wolf: Yes! Me Too! I think they be cool. I can sit at my backdoor and look at crows all day!

Row( ): Wow, you ask a good question. These chapters should be a bit more telling. I can't answer your question though. It's part of what ties my plot together, so for now, I'll just keep it a secret. -

KioneThan: Yes, yes. I'm updating. Review again please!

Continue your reviews, they're helpful and give me some idea on what your thoughts on the story are. I'll try to answer questions, especially if my writing get's confusing.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Hojo?" Kagome looked curiously at the man bowed before her. It had been a few days since their arrival, and already she was confused. A few servants had come in and out of her room, but this was the first to stay and speak with her, though she had already tried to start a conversation with others. They all seemed uneasy around her.

"Yes, my lady." He smiled brightly at her. "I have been assigned to be your personal servant, Kagome-sama."

"Oh." Her eyes widened, she was unused to such formality directed toward her. It was also her first time seeing another human, and a male no less. She studied the man who was currently grinning up at her. "Um…call me just Kagome, please." She smiled shyly back.

"As you wish, Kagome." He was still grinning brightly.

It was slightly unnerving.

"Um…is there something you want?" She asked him nervously.

"Whatever you wish for me to do, Kagome."

"Oh." She shifted nervously. She was feeling a little out of place. Kazame had yet to return to her, and she was feeling despondent without him. His presence was so comforting, she couldn't remember an extended period of time where he was not at her side. "Well, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll just lay down for a bit."

"Ah, I shall fetch you some water and a cloth, Kagome." The servant bowed again, and took his leave.

Kagome fell back onto her bed. Her servant seemed nice, but a little strange. Maybe all humans were like that? She frowned, perhaps she was too used the company of youkai.

Turning over she sighed. Naraku would be visiting her tonight. He didn't say for what purpose, but he had ordered her to place a barrier around her room. The barrier was already in place, but it seemed that Hojo was able to pass through it freely. She had noticed the wards on her room and figured that her lord had placed them to alter her barrier to allow the passage of the human servant.

A knock sounded at her door. With some effort, she pulled open the delicate porcelain structure. Naraku stood on the other side. He seemed pleased with her barrier. She stood to the side and allowed him to enter, closing the door behind him.

Naraku smiled. Silently, he pushed the miko toward the bed. He placed a hand on her face, covering her eyes. "Open your mouth." He commanded quietly.

Obediently, she parted her lips. She could feel a cool, slick stone slide into her mouth. Instantly the chill intensified, but her body seemed to burn. Naraku snapped her mouth shut, and kept her from opening her mouth in protest by firmly clamping her jaw closed.

Her eyes were clenched shut, a small moan of pain slipped through her closed lips. Her body was on fire, but the stone was freezing. Slowly, the stone seemed to dissolve, her body absorbing it. The chill spread through her, soothing the fire within her.

The wards on the room flickered, the barrier flashing visibly. Naraku grimaced. The girl's powers were raging, flaring out wildly. The hot cleansing magic licked at his youkai body, trying to purify him.

He had removed the seal he had placed on her to dampen her aura.

Her natural purifying power would be in overdrive in a citadel full of powerful youkai. It would prove too taxing on her body without the wards he had placed on her room in his palace. He had to release her power, else the girl would find herself in a constant state of fatigue once the other guests arrived.

He released her and she fell limply back onto the soft mattress. Her eyes half-lidded with exhaustion, Kagome stared blankly in front of her, recovering from the sudden surge of power through her body. Naraku gathered the lifeless girl into his arms. His skin was already singeing from the contact. "Such a powerful treasure I possess," he purred into her ear.

She was not aware of it, but even with his powerful limiting spells, the kumo had to siphon the girl's purifying powers on a daily basis. He released her powerful energy into the garden, which was most likely one of the main reasons it required no tending.

"The stone your body absorbed has released your power. You must tread very carefully from now on, my lovely. Your power will attract many of the powerful youkai toward you. Don't purify them unless I command it. Do you understand?"

She nodded weakly.

"One more thing, my dear." He leaned in close until his breath tickled her neck. "Do not shed any blood. You will cause such a bloodlust rage within the youkai, that I may not be able to protect you." He whispered into her ear.

Again, she nodded.

"Good. Now rest." He lay her down onto the bed, and tucked her in affectionately.

A sound to his right made him turn. Perched on the sill of her open window, Kagome's pet glared at him. The youkai-lord simply smiled a greeting. He gave the black avian a mocking bow as he left.

Kazeme puffed in annoyance. Smoothly, he penetrated the barrier and flew toward his mistress. He landed softly on her pillow beside her head. Nipping her earlobe lightly with his beak, he assured himself of his mistress' well being. Settling down, he hid his sleek head beneath an obsidian wing, and fell into a light doze.

-oooooo-

Outside, every youkai within the citadel froze. The sudden and incredible swell of power screamed at them. Youkai instinct bubbled to the fore, before willpower reigned it back. The sizzling power receded as abruptly as it arrived. A few minutes later, the youkai slowly resumed their tasks, their minds no longer focused on what they were doing, but rather wondering what was happening within the citadel.

-oooooo-

Sesshoumaru did not move a single muscle. His body was tense, refusing to relax. The awesome purifying wave he had just experienced, it was familiar. He remembered the warm sensation of a certain aura. It was the same, only a thousand times more intense.

With the incoming influx of lords and guests, Sesshoumaru was only consciously aware of the lords who had arrived. He never bothered with memorizing the names of the guests until prompted, or until the presentation.

The girl, she had been on his mind lately, however, he had yet to find a chance to search for her. He was constantly kept occupied by host duties, among other obligations, such as maintaining his citadel. He had received reports from his guards and servants of her presence, and her odd affect she had on each youkai.

Her charm seemed to affect ningens as well, but not to such an extent. He understood now, the request for ningen servants. A youkai attendant, with any less restraint than absolute control, who would have to be around the girl constantly, would have either, killed her, ravaged her, or been purified by her.

Out of the group of ningens he had selected to serve within his citadel, Naraku had chosen the Hojo boy. Absently, he nodded his agreement. The Hojo boy had untested limits of naivete, was as dumb a brick, but as loyal as any lord could wish.

He would question Hojo later. The girl was beyond intriguing.

-oooooo-

"My, what was that?" Shiro mused aloud, a small smile spread across his features. "It seems there will be a bit of excitement at this banquet."

A soft chuckle came from his left. "Strange, for the Taiyoukai of the West to have a miko within his domain. He was never one to be fond of ningens, and now a miko is in his presence. Perhaps another lord has brought the creature?"

Shiro grinned. "Most likely just to irritate the stiff. He is to stuffy for his own good." The crane-youkai replied.

"Ah, ah." His companion waved a finger in warning. "Be careful not to say that within his hearing distance. He'd disembowel you where you stand."

Shiro burst out into full laughter. "Yes, he has quite the temper. Then again, he is quite young, so I suppose that fault can be overlooked for now." His crystal eyes shined mirthfully. "What do you think, Yukito?" He asked the hato-youkai beside him.

The dove frowned. "I think he has an icicle shoved too far up his-"

"Language!" The kijuuki admonished.

"Ah, forgive me my lord. But I think, that it was warranted. Anyways, we are late. You sent your train ahead of you for this purpose, I presume?" Yukito referred to the crane's tardiness in arriving at the banquet.

He should have arrived three days ago, but was delayed for unknown reasons. Yukito, his personal guard, was ordered to remain at the palace until the lord's return, then they would depart for the Western Lands.

Shiro had sent his mate and daughter ahead of him, with a full train of gifts for the hosting lord. Sesshoumaru would no doubt be accepting of the gifts due to the rumors which had since spread across the lands.

The kijuuki curled his mouth distastefully. Sesshoumaru had allowed it to slip that there had been an attempt at his life. Though it was strange that the youngest Taiyoukai would be targeted, he had to wonder why. The formal inuyoukai had long ago rid his lands of potential threats to his being and since ruled over his enemies with fear. True, among the four regions, the Western Lands were amongst the most unruly, but there were far easier targets for a coup.

Sesshoumaru would not stand for such an offense to go unpunished. As the long time friend of Inutaisho, the former Western Lord, Shiro had taken it upon his self to seek out answers. It was more puzzling that he had come up with almost nothing, even with his extensive network.

Stranger still, there had been rumors that the inuyoukai had died. Shiro walked lost in his thoughts. During the meetings, the subject would be broached, tactfully or not. He wondered how the inu was approaching the situation himself.

-oooooo-

Sesshoumaru's ears were ringing. The Taiyoukai of the South had just decided to make an appearance in his court, bringing with him his entire brood. The creatures moved in one giant mass of hissing and flicking tongues. After that, he had left the main hall chamber, ordering the servants to notify him of another lord's arrival. He clenched a fist closed. It was nearing the commencement of the banquet and the late-comers were flowing in.

His servants ran a mad dash to accommodate them all. It seemed that it had become a trend to invite entire tribes along with the lord. The wolf packs were among the worst. The unruly ookamis traveled together almost everywhere they went, leaving a mass of destruction behind them.

It was no difficulty to house the guests, nor was his employ understaffed, it was the rising tension in the air as word was spread of the miko.

No lord would take notice of an ordinary miko, but this one could be sensed from miles away. It drew the youkai swarming toward his domain much quicker than he would have preferred. His once quiet citadel was in an uproar.

Also, his dim-witted half-brother had yet to arrive, even after he had personally paid the worthless hanyou a visit. The creature was frolicking among the ningens, living in the village which fringed the forest on his southern border. He had frowned when he realized how close he was to the hanyou when he had died.

The dry well was only a few miles from the village. He wondered how the half-breed, even with his diminished senses, had not scented him. Then again, he had no recollection of recognizing his location or surroundings either. It was all quite peculiar. He tightened his fist, his claws drawing blood as he punctured his flesh.

Beyond that, Kireto had not returned for days, and his guard had no new reports for him. As the banquet approached, Sesshoumaru could feel an impending anxiety. It was during his banquet when he would receive the answers he sought.

-oooooo-

"My lord, the shards have fallen into the Taiyoukai's hands. We are unable to retrieve them." The elemental demon whispered nervously. His hands curled over each other, eliciting small sparks, reflecting his mood.

"I see." Was the quiet reply.

"He suspects something will happen at the banquet, and has taken precautions." The fire-youkai continued.

"Well, we mustn't disappoint now, shan't we?" The creature lilted teasingly.

"Ah, yes….but what of the miko….She was most…unexpected." The youkai tripping over his own words, rubbed his hands more vigorously, all but summoning fireballs.

The dark creature chuckled. "She's a lovely creature, isn't she? And most useful…" he drawled. "She isn't' to be harmed. Retrieve the jewel shards with any force deemed necessary during the banquet. If you can obtain them unobserved beforehand, then that is acceptable as well. But foremost, is the destruction of that wretched inu. His kind will pay for what they've done to me." He snarled.

"Yes, yes." Was the hasty reply.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ODM: Fifth chapter uploaded with the fouth!!! Something actually starts to happen here. Sorry for the long setup, but this is how I write. I've been told that it's slow, and I apologize, but once it get's rolling, things should proceed more smoothly. Please be patient. And please keep reviewing. I love your comments n stuffies!!!

By the way, if this is confusing, let me know. I'll try and clear things up and explain other things later or something.

Ah, I uploaded this again due to some spelling errors I found later on. Please tell me if anyone spots any other errors.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Kagome carefully poked her head out of the doorway. Hojo was no where in sight. Ever since her collapse on the bed, the man had been absolutely resolute in seeing that she recovered from her "illness". Kagome sighed, she wasn't sick! She couldn't remember a time when she had been truly ill in the past.

Silently closing the door behind her, she beckoned to her pet, and snuck away from her room. She had been eager to explore the citadel ever since her arrival, but the man just wouldn't see her anywhere else but bedridden. He had even tried to remove Kazeme from her chambers lest the bird make her sicker. She frowned at that. No matter how good his intentions were, she would not be parted from the crow.

Passing a window, she noticed that the nearby trees were accumulating great masses of winged shadows. She eyed her pet. Kazeme was summoning others; he was worried for her safety. The crow bent from his shoulder perch, and rubbed his soft, feathered head against her cheek. She nodded mutely. A youkai citadel was a dangerous place for a ningen.

-oooooo-

Shiro stiffened. That aura! It was impossible! His dark eyes flicked to the outside window. Crows! Large multitudes of crows perched on every branch. Each jet black bird alighting on the branches, its head cocked to focus at least one beady eye on the structure. Was it possible that Karasu was here?

Being a youkai of the tori breed, Shiro had a natural affinity for the avians. He strode to the window, placing his hands on the sill. He called out to the crows. One cocked it's head and cawed a reply. 'We're watching our mistress and her ward.'

Curious, the crane leaned out and asked them why.

'Danger comes.'

-oooooo-

A familiar scent tickling his senses, Koga leaned against the wall. A few minutes later, a girl rounded the corner sharply and slammed into him, a black shadow flaring beside him.

Bending down, the ookami reached to help the girl to her feet when she leapt away quickly.

Puzzled by the sudden scent of fear lacing the air, he reached out again. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya. Jus' wonderin' if you're ok."

"Ah, yes." She replied hastily. Regaining her feet, she extended an arm. A crow he had not noticed before landed on her outstretched finger before moving sideways up her arm to perch on her shoulder. "S-sorry about that." She stammered and moved to pass him.

She would need to bathe quickly before Naraku found out how careless she had been. She cringed at the thought. All she needed would be to get punished at the citadel, or worse, reserving her punishment for when they returned. She suddered, she was really trying to be good.

Without turning his body, the ookami easily snagged the girl's wrist in one clawed hand. "Hey, really, I ain't gonna hurt ya. What's your rush anyways?" He asked.

Eyes wide, Kagome twisted her hand fruitlessly. "Please let go," she whispered.

Koga frowned. What had he done to make this girl so uneasy, he wondered. Letting go, but preventing her from leaving, turned to face her. "Hey, you're that girl that tripped when I arrived here, aren't ya?" He grinned, trying to change the subject.

Eyes darting toward her bird, the crow cawed softly. "Yes, I apologize for that."

"No problem. M'name's Koga. I'm leader of the wolf tribe of the Western Caves." He introduced himself.

She bowed politely. "Kagome, a…servant of Naraku-sama. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Koga-sama."

A servant of Naraku's? Inwardly he grimaced. The kumo had to be one of the shadiest characters he'd ever met. He was well known for being involved in dark experiments and his eccentric tastes.

On his visits to the kumo's palace, he had been almost suffocated by the miasma surrounding the castle. It was a wonder anything grew there.

"Please forgive me for disturbing you, Koga-sama," Kagome continued, oblivious to the wolf's train of thoughts.

"Er…no harm done. Don't worry about it. Please call me Koga, Kagome." He flashed her a winning grin.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. He said her name so casually. No one she had met had ever addressed her in such an offhand manner. She didn't know how to respond. She gaped openly until Kazeme brought her back to reality.

Koga couldn't stop grinning. He liked the way her cheeks had tinted as he spoke her name. It was cute. "Well, I gotta catch up with my pack. But I'll be seeing you around, Kagome-chan." He grinned again as she flushed.

"B-bye." She stammered. Youkai lords were strange. Mentally she shook her head. Now was definitely not the time for contemplating the thought processes of youkai lords. She needed a bath. "I was careless," she muttered beneath her breath.

Kazeme gave her a chastising nip, as if to tell her that it couldn't be helped.

"I know." Kagome replied. "But, that doesn't matter to Naraku-sama. If he catches the scent on me…I don't want anything bad to happen while we're here." She finished quietly, her head bowed to shield her shame from her companion.

Kazeme tilted his, gauging his mistress' expression. He hopped lightly on her shoulder, settling in the crook of her neck. Bending his legs, Kazeme sat, roosting on her shoulder, tucked in beneath her ear. He tilted his head once in the direction the wolf prince had left.

"I know that aura…" She murmured too herself. Shaking her head, Kagome took off in a sprint.

-oooooo-

Someone was watching the dear little miko. He could see that. He had been ordered to observe her in the absence of his master.

He watched how the girl had all but cowered at the touch of the ookami prince. She had been trained to avoid any possible contact with mature youkai males. Her master was wise in protecting his property. The girl was already punishing herself for her carelessness.

If she could be bent to the will of another, he mused, the possibilities would be endless.

Still, he did not like the idea that there was another spying on the little miko. Someone else had been sent to monitor her. It was expected, he knew. She was far too intriguing a creature to be left unobserved. Later, he would have to get rid of the competition.

-oooooo-

Kagome had bathed quickly, scrubbing her skin until it reddened. She dried herself, and dressed in the provided robe for guests in the bath. She exited from the rear of the bathhouse, wary of being watched.

The miko had to circle around before she found herself in the main hall of the citadel. She frowned. She wasn't quite sure the path she had taken to reach the guests' wing. The first time, she had been to interested in her surroundings to remember the path. She looked to Kazeme for help, but found the bird asleep with his head tucked beneath his wing.

She sighed and trotted down the right hallway.

-oooooo-

Kagura lounged, bored. Idly, she brought her fan up to touch her lips, her scarlet eyes observing the void child across the room from her. "Kanna," she called.

The white girl brought her dark eyes up to meet her younger sibling's, regarding her silently.

"What are we doing here?" She asked nonchalantly. "Do you know? Because I would like to."

Slowly, Kanna nodded her head. She understood what the wind-youkai was asking. They were usually the ones who guarded their master's treasure, but now they sat idle, waiting for their next order. It was stranger that the girl had been brought to the banquet. Naraku had not informed them as to why.

Kanna raised her hands. A white glow encompassed her hands as she summoned her mirror. Bending forward, Kagura peered into the reflective surface, wondering what her elder sibling wished to show her.

Her red eyes flickered briefly. "What is that?" She pointed with her fan.

"It is what our master desires." Kanna replied in a haunting voice.

Kagura frowned. She was looking at a plain, unadorned door.

-oooooo-

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his spy.

"The jewel, it is a much valued commodity between youkai, amongst the lower and upper classes alike." Kireto intoned softly.

"I expected as much." Sesshoumaru gestured with his hand impatiently. "You say that someone is collecting the jewel shards. For the purpose of the wish, I assume."

The kage gave a nod of his hooded head. "The shards have also become symbols of alliances, and trade hands almost constantly for those who have no use of them, mainly honest ningen lords. They give up the fragments to spare their towns from youkai raids. It makes it difficult to trace the origins of each shard."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I have discovered though, that many of the shards are missing. Among the ones I have tracked down, there are far fewer shards than there should be. It leads me to believe that there is a person or group who holds the majority of the jewel shards and do not wish it to be known. However, they have not gone on the offensive in the search for the fragments, either, nor will they."

"Explain."

"The jewel shards cannot be combined to form the whole jewel unless the core of the jewel is found. With the core of the gem, the jewel will recombine and grant it's owner their heart's desire. I believe that the person holding the shards is searching for the core."

"Do you have any leads to this core?" Sesshoumaru was interested now. If he could obtain the core of the gem, then there would be no doubt that his enemies would come after it. After that, the circumstances would be much clearer to him. He would simply trace the threat to the origin, and eliminate it. If he held the core, his opponent would not send some lackey, he would send a trusted being. That, Sesshoumaru could trace easily.

"It is not explained what the core of the jewel is, but it can be viewed as a heartstone, an object which hold the gem together. I looked into the Higurashi Shrine and found clues about a reincarnated miko and a story about the Shikon no Tama. I believe that the Shikon no Tama is the source of the fragment."

"Jewel of Four Souls," Sesshoumaru translated dryly. "The heartstone could be anything, am I correct?"

Kireto nodded.

"I want the core identified and obtained." The inu-youkai commanded.

The kage bowed and glided into the shadows.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. He disliked what he was about to do, but for his purposes, there was no other way. He summoned a messenger to his chamber. "Invite the ningen lord of the province where the Higurashi Shrine is located to the banquet. Command that a representative of the shrine be brought along." He ordered quickly, and dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand.

Resting his chin on his open palm, he peered thoughtfully at the door the messenger had left through. Things were proceeding slowly, but he was a patient demon. Once the pieces fell into place, he would extract his vengeance swiftly. Furthermore, he wondered what his servants would report to him on the other object of his focus.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ODM: Sixth chapter. This is probably the most error-ridden chapter yet. Plus I've been revising some previous chapters, most grammatical errors. I'll probably be reposting some chapters later to correct the errors. Please review and also tell me if you spot any errors. It can be anything. YAY!


	7. Chapter Seven

Here's the REAL and updated version of chapter seven. Sorry I'm a terrible updater person...

Chapter Seven

Naraku smiled. He glanced beside him to see his miko standing reservedly by his shoulder. She was nervous, as she should be. She had never before been in the presence of so many other beings. They were entering the main hall where the presentation, as well as the beginning of the banquet, would commence.

Kagome's nervousness and fear would keep her close to beings she knew, namely Naraku and his spawn. It would make things much easier in order to keep an eye on her. Hakudoushi stood behind Kagome, and was trailed by Kagura and Kanna. The three would hold constant watch over Kagome from either nearby or from a distance while he met with the other lords.

He would have preferred keeping Kagome by his side during the presentation, but it would prove more beneficial to his purpose if she was allowed to "mingle".

Fear began to lace the air as he stepped toward the doorway of the main hall. He slowed his steps as Hakudoushi urged the girl forward. She would not be allowed to falter now. Naraku was aware that something had occurred a few days prior, but seeing as the girl had been in no shape to recount the event, he had not pressured her. The more fearful she became of being on her own, the more advantageous the situation became for him.

Swiveling his head slightly, Naraku had a clear view of Kagome. Her head was bent slightly so that she could only see her feet and perhaps few meters in front of her. The bird who was her constant companion retained his normal perch atop her shoulder. Every so often, the bird would pause in its surveillance of their surroundings to grace the kumo-youkai with a beady-eyed glare.

Naraku gave an invisible sneer to the bird. How he loathed the creature, though the same could be said of the bird to him. He smirked at the thought that soon, he would be rid of the foul creature which plagued his grace.

oooooo-

Kagome nervously toyed with the cloth about her neck. Naraku had chosen a kimono for her to wear which would accentuate the obviousness of the collar. The kimono was a dark azure color which dipped low to allow for the contrast of the shadowy colors of both the collar and kimono to display starkly against her pale skin. The collar was a symbol of his stature and a display of his dominance over such powers as Kagome possessed. He wanted no one to doubt his authority over the miko.

She was a possession, an object. It was a realization which she had come to accept many years ago. It hadn't been difficult for she had known no other way. Her entire life had revolved around her master. She felt her head droop a few notches. Despite what she owed to her lord, she was a disappointment.

On the day she had met the wolf prince, she had made a mistake. Not only had she gotten herself lost, but she put herself in danger by being where she was. Kagome had found herself drawn to the East Wing of the citadel, though at the time she did not know it.

oooooo-

The main structure of the citadel was divided into five sections: the North Wing, West Wing, East Wing, South Wing, and the Central Hall. The North and West Wings were sealed off and considered as the Taiyoukai's private domain. The South Wing was used for housing and branched off into many subsections to accommodate the guests and any of their particular needs, including food and bath. The East Wing was comprised of the Library and such parts as would make up a scholar's section. It was used rarely, except by those employed by the Taiyoukai for research or studious purposes.

Unknown to Kagome, within the East Wing was where Sesshoumaru had sealed the Shikon shard. She had been unconsciously drawn to the familiar aura until she was standing in front of a plain dark wood door.

Kagome had noticed, that the further she had walked, the darker it had seemed to become. The glaring brightness of white porcelain and marble had faded, slowly becoming a deep black of polished onyx. Only the light of periodically placed torches allowed her human sight to see where she was going.

The door looked absurdly out of place in the grand citadel. It was made of a high quality wood, but beside the torches, nothing else seemed to be of wooden construct. Slowly, she leaned forward to press a hand against the smooth surface of the door.

She jumped when a spark issued from the door as her fingers grazed the surface. It didn't hurt, but it sent a strange tingle through her body. Kazeme remained quiet as she studied the door. Coming to a conclusion, she pressed her palm firmly against the wood. The energy pulsed strongly, resonating with her own aura.

"It's calling to me," she realized.

She was reaching for the handle of the door when a clawed hand fell onto hers. She let out a startled yelp and leapt back.

Dark violet eyes stared down at the miko. "You shouldn't be wandering off into places you don't belong, little miko." He intoned softly, his voice flowing over her smoothly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my Lord. I got lost." She squeaked, bowing low before the youkai. He seemed to be of the inu breed, a relative of the Taiyoukai of the West perhaps.

The youkai stood in the shadows, barely half of his body illuminated against the torchlight, but Kagome could make out a faint outline of him. He towered over her petite form, standing at least two heads above her. His silhouette was reminiscent of Sesshoumaru's.

"I see." He murmured. Reaching out quickly, he snatched up her chin with his claws and tilted her head to face him. "Nonetheless, you should not be here, miko."

Kagome stared up into flat scarlet eyes. She shivered. The eyes, they resembled her master's somewhat, but those eyes seemed so emotionless, it scared her. In almost every creature she had come across, Kagome had an empathic ability which allowed her to sense the emotions of others, but this inuyoukai was empty, hollow.

On her shoulder, Kazeme fluttered, his feathers brushing against her neck as he puffed up his small body in warning. Scarlet eyes slid over to the bird. Kazeme stilled and returned the silent glare. He turned his head away in what seemed to be dismissal, signaling to Kagome that it was time to leave.

"I-I understand," she stammered. "I'll be going now." She said hastily. She moved to leave, but the inuyoukai grasped her wrist. He lifted the appendage to his lips and bent his head, grazing a fang against her delicate white flesh. Kagome gasped and tried to pull her arm back.

The youkai growled at her and held tightly to the captured wrist. He squeezed at below the cut he had made, allowing for the blood he had drawn to flow down across her hand. Kagome shivered and twisted fruitlessly in his grasp. Claws dug painfully into her flesh.

Kazeme released a loud caw. The inuyoukai's skin sizzled. Kagome's purification powers began to attack the harmful youkai. He only smirked in response as he watched his own flesh begin to burn.

"Such an injurious little thing," he growled. His eyes glinted a dangerous gold. "Amusing."

Kagome's wrist, now slick with her blood, slid from his burnt grasp. Scarlet droplets spattered the floor and wall as she wrenched herself away. She backed up against the door, pressing her hand against he wood.

The barrier around the door rippled. It began to glow a brilliant pink. The aura warped around Kagome, drawing her into the door. She released a surprised shriek as she found herself halfway in the door, and unable to move. Kazeme struggled, his tiny claws trying to pull her back.

The youkai watched impassively. At the last moment, he moved to swat the crow away from its mistress, leaving the girl to fall alone to the other side. The bird glared at him and sliced at him with one of its taloned feet. He caught the crow in his claws and smirked. Giving the youkai another hateful glare, Kazeme faded from his grasp.

His fist now closed around air, he brought his bloodied hand to his lips. He gingerly tasted the blood, reveling in the searing sensation it left on his tongue. He placed his other clawed hand on the door and leaned forward, resting his forehead against it. "Know this little one, I am called Urahara. I look forward to seeing you again."

oooooo-

Kagome bowed her head. Urahara's foreboding words to her were the last she heard before losing

consciousness. She had awoken to find Hakudoushi bent over her sprawled form, his blank eyes boring into hers.

The white boy had said nothing as he cleaned the blood from her arm. Her wounds had healed while she lain unconscious on the floor of an unfamiliar room. She had not been aware enough at the time to take in her surroundings before Hakudoushi took her hand in his smaller one and led her away from the room. He guided her back to her own room, silently.

Hakudoushi had seated her on the bed, then sat across the room. Kagome hung her head. She didn't need to be told that she was being watched now. Her master would come for her soon. She had no doubt that her master had discovered what had transpired, even if she didn't understand it herself.

He had sent Hakudoushi, and now all she could do would be to sit and wait for him to arrive. Kagome gave a silent sigh. She wished Kazeme could be with her, but he was mostly likely caged by Naraku. He would want her alone for her punishment.

oooooo-

Naraku slipped a finger into the silver ring and tugged lightly, effectively dragging Kagome from her thoughts. He smiled mirthlessly and drew her to him. The time of the entrance ceremony was nearing, and he had to prepare her for the presentation.

Fear flashed clearly through Kagome's eyes. He had done nothing to her the night she had gotten lost, but she worried that he would do something rash in public.

Naraku leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips before biting down on her bottom lip. Kagome gasped as his fangs pierced her delicate flesh. Blood flowed swiftly from her wound to his lips. She heard a soft click before her senses dulled. Kagome fell limply against him. This was her punishment.

Hakudoushi was once again there to steady her. His master was delighting too much in her pain. He only needed a weakening of her power, a brief moment of surprise or submission to seal the spell to her. He had both already.

Kagura's eyes narrowed as she idly flicked her fan closed. It seemed that her "father" was preparing to give the other taiyoukais quite a show. In the state she was in now, Kagome would respond most obediently to Naraku's whim. It would be a most awesome and dangerous display. Kagome's purifying power already vibrated through the air, desiring to rid its mistress of the dark power which bound her. The collar itself, made of Naraku's own miasma, was the only entity which held back the purification.

Naraku had attached a thin silver chain to the ring on Kagome's collar. The chain served as both a leash but also as spell which would allow the bound creature to sense only what the caster allowed. Kagome could not hear, see, or otherwise sense anybody or anything other than what Naraku wished her to know.

oooooo-

The fire-youkai's eyes widened as the scent of blood. The only coherent thought that ran across his mind was to snatch the girl away and bite her himself. The area had been carefully masked so only those in close proximity to the girl could smell the enticing scent of her blood.

He held himself still though, it would not be prudent to reveal his presence. It was lucky for him to have gone undetected for so long. He would easily be able to slip into the presentation and slip away in search of the jewel.

He had a strong suspicion of the location of the jewel. The girl had been extremely helpful in that aspect. He believed that the girl had a natural ability to sense the jewel. If that were the case, then if would be that much more important for them to obtain her and her power. Taking her away from Naraku would be a challenge though. The kumo was a mysterious character and not much was known about him. No one had yet to even see his true form, a spectacle which the taiyoukais had displayed at least once during their reign.

The fire-youkai licked his lips hungrily. Once they obtained the miko, he would taste of her blood. He was sure his master wouldn't deny him that.

Crimson eyes slid over to his veiled position. The elemental-youkai panicked. Could Naraku sense him? The concealment spells should render all youkai blind to him. Mentally cursing himself, the youkai sank deeper into the shadows and faded away to a different location.

oooooo-

Naraku chuckled lowly. If only the youkai knew what abilities his dear little miko granted him in this state. He could feel the youkai easily. He gave a mocking smile toward the place which the youkai had hidden before turning back to his enchanted little treasure.

He leaned forward and placed his lips by her ear, licking the shell of it briefly. "Now, we are ready, my lovely." He grinned as she trembled. He tightened his grasp about the silver chain. The chain faded from sight, becoming tangible to only Naraku and Kagome. The now invisible chain would stretch to accomodate any amount of distance between the two, but it was still a leash which Naraku had full control over. At any which time he decided, he could easily reel his little "pet" back to him. Idly twisting a lock of Kagome's hair around a finger, he nodded curtly to Kanna.

The void-youkai stood at the front of their little procession. It was her duty to signal to the celebratory youkai their readiness. She stepped forward and graced the guards with her blank stare. The two guards nodded in return and opened the main hall doorways.

oooooo-

Shiroi had met the Western Lord in almost a jovial manner. He kept his introduction concise as it seemed that the attention of the majority of the youkai were not on him, but on those who had yet to present themselves.

He was curious himself, though he smirked at the uncharacteristic interest the inuyoukai tried to hide over the miko they could all sense. The golden orbs were presently focused a little behind his left shoulder, where Shiroi knew the Western Lord had a clear view of the door.

However, at the moment, the crane needed the inu's attention. "Sesshoumaru-sama," he said softly in a musical voice.

Sesshoumaru's golden gaze immediately focused upon the kijuuki as if it had never wavered off him. Shiroi never referred to him as "Sesshoumaru-sama" unless the matter was of great importance.

The Northen Lord bowed and presented the Western Taiyoukai with three gifts.

oooooo-

The shadow passed silently through the hallways. It had been his assignment to investigate the assassination attempt, and he planned to fulfill the assignment to the fullest degree, as was his own standard. However, this particular job was puzzling.

Kireto had been drawn back into the Western citadel, and now roamed the eastern wing. As much as was discernable, Sesshoumaru's enemy laid within his own home. Being of quick and clever thought, Kireto had often found mysteries amusing, as the more difficult the problem was, the more enjoyment he extracted before he solved the problem and made his kill.

Information was a highly valued asset, and there lay no creature in the West more capable than he to uncover it, but the task was becoming more tedious, causing him to spend greater energy than he would have originally thought.

It led to but one conclusion: There was someone out there who was aware of his presence and was expending great effort to conceal the required information from him.

His dark eyes narrowed. His specialty lay in the fact that he could pass unseen, unheard, and unnoticeable through even the most difficult of scenarios. It was unsettling for Kireto to consider this since it should be he who was aware of others.

There should have been no knowledge of his existence outside of the Western citadel. Sesshoumaru did indeed have a defector within his walls, but he was unsure of who it might possibly be.

As Kireto glided through the empty hallways, a cold shiver raced through him. Shifting through the shadows cast by the flickering torchlight the kage-youkai stood before the door which shielded the Shikon shard.

A sudden thought struck him. Sesshoumaru had ordered that the keepers of the Higurashi shrine be present at this season's banquet. A miko of such high stature as the Higurashi's, who had been deemed guardians of the jewel in the past, should be able to sense the jewel's aura even through the kitsune barrier.

Sesshoumaru would be highly aware of the affinity between a miko and such and object, but so would the traitor who would also have information about the legendary jewel. The traitor would lose much by losing the shard to another youkai, but there would still be the possibility of recovering it. Reacquiring a purified shard from a powerful priestess would be another thing entirely if the traitor were to try it.

The defector would do his very best to keep the shard within the walls of the citadel where they would be aware of its location, or else able to discover its location. His attempts, through innocent-seeming suggestions or actions would be noted by the kage.

Kireto refused to release his prey after coming this far.

He graced the bare door with a dark hand, it's presence having an almost mist-like quality. The aura of the shard shown like a homing beacon, a bright flash of corrupted light against his murky youki. He felt repelled by its very presence, yet drawn to the power it promised.

No, he wouldn't lose track of such an obvious energy. It would be disgrace to his kind to be ignorant of the corrupted energy. After all, shadows themselves were nothing more than a displacement of light, a counter to the radiance, but it was pure. Thus, the kage would have it no other way than for the decrepit jewel be drawn into darkness oblivion or restored to the light. It was unacceptable for the greed of a creature's heart to mar the purity.

There was only light and dark. Nothing could be allowed to teeter inbetween, nor could they be allowed to tarnish the integrity of either side.

oooooo-

Well aware of the anticipation would which greet them on the other side of the door, Naraku could only mentally grin. The veiled envious gazes of the other youkai could not be ignored. Kagome's power flowed freely from her body, crackling visibly when it ran across the current of a powerful youki, which happened often. It lead to a spectacle reminiscent of Chinese firecrackers following in their wake.

Naraku's entourage made their way down the hall to greet Sesshoumaru on the other side. He bowed before the Western Lord, and in a clear, smooth tenor, announced his presence and that of his guests.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we humbly thank you for your assembly." He said formally. "I, Naraku, Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands wish to show our appreciation by a an agreement of which we can conclude in private." He smiled widely as he stood from his bow. "With me, I would like to present servants; Kanna, Kagura, and

Hakudoushi, as well, as my miko, Kagome."

The four bowed respectively as they were introduced. Kagome, though she was allowed to sense the Western Lord, she could not see him. She allowed a brief smile to grace her lips as she felt the warm presence of a human child near him.

Sesshoumaru nodded acknowledgment. "I shall see you in the chamber later then." He intoned impassively. It was not unusual for Taiyoukai to present some kind of bargain or alliance as a gift at presentation, though he was curious as to what type of bargain it would be.

At Sesshoumaru's dismissal, Naraku smiled, and returned the nod.

Speaking softly, Kagome met her dulled gaze with Sesshoumaru's intense one. "I see you do have the deep and unquestionable love of another, my lord." She bowed once more, and at the light tugging on her leash, followed behind her master.

Feeling the gaze of another upon her, Kagome turned her head slightly while walking, just enough to allow her to face her observer.

oooooo-

Shiroi met her glazed gaze fixedly. It was from her which the aura of Karasu poured so freely. He would have to meet with the girl in private later. A spell such as the Summoning of Karasu could not be taken lightly, nor could it's full implications be understood by anything else than a bird youkai. The sharp ruffling

of feathers within the room was a testament to this.

His darkly lined eyes fell upon the Eastern Lord. What could the Kumo possibly want with the power of Karasu. If anything, the spell to summon the dark god should have been forbidden, had it not already been lost to time. How had the Kumo obtained the information for the spell and for what did he need it for?

oooooo-

Even after the Kumo's leave to settle into the audience of the presentation, Sesshoumaru kept a focus on Kagome. The information he had gained from Hojo had proven to be interesting. In his mind, he had already formed a bargain he wished to make with the Kumo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SM: Wow, it's been forever since I updated this fic, like three months. I felt bad when I saw it was still getting reviews though. I wrote this chapter a while ago, but I absolutely hated it. So I rewrote it, and it's ok...but I still don't like it much -- Oh well, can't win them all. I was considering putting this on hold since I was having a major brainfart about it. But I guess this will just be updated much much MUCH slower. sigh, sadly, it will probably be like a month between chapters. I feel bad, but, I struggling. I stuck in too many characters and made this waaaaaaay too complex for my feeble little mind. Oh well, thanks for still like...reading it and whatnot, especially my reviewers. Hahaha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh yeah, and for anyone who also reads any of my other stuff, basically I'm going to start e-mailing review responses as soon as I get a review. It makes things a lot easier instead of typing them up at the end of a chapter. Saves me time and whatnot. So starting this chapter for A Gathering of Crows and chapter 5b for The Pain of Losing Another, I'll be e-mailing your response, so please leave your e-mail address. Thanks.

Duzzie: Thanks. Sorry it takes forever to update TT

Mysticalflame: Nope, Urahara is someone/something totally different. And yup, Sesshoumaru knows it's Kagome.

Lil-Chic 24: Well, I guess this won't count as an update. But I did add some to this chapter. Heh heh.

Well, I was totally shocked to still be getting reviews. So, out of guilt, I'm posting this, that I should have a while ago. Sorry.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

After the introduction of the Taiyoukais of the cardinal directions, the presentation fell into a lull, the host being the only creature who needed to pay attention to the introduction of the lesser lords and accept their gifts.

The lords who were already in presentation had their own attentions focused, indiscreetly or not, upon the leashed miko, who seemed oblivious of the notice she was drawing to herself. Kagome had her own concentration focused on the small warm aura of a little girl who had since moved away from her lord a bit. Being as they were the only two humans in the room, the small aura felt the need to approach Kagome, who was only to willing to accept her with open arms. She glided away from Naraku's entourage once she was bid to mingle, and approached the girl.

Rin, taking her etiquette lessons to heart, bowed respectfully to the miko. Her eyes slid innocently over the collar which bound the miko. "My name is Rin." She said softly, her voice sounding like tinkling bells. "It's a pleasure to meet your a...acquiant-quiantance." She said slowly, blushing as she stumbled over her hard learned introduction.

Kagome smiled warmly, returning the bow. "As am I, my lady. I am called Kagome of Naraku-sama's court." She replied formally, a teasing smirk gracing her lips.

Rin giggled at being called a lady. Most of the other "guests" she had met while being a ward of Sesshoumaru had been mean and stiff and so terribly formal. They were boring. Kagome seemed more playful. "Ne, onee-sama, can I call you Kagome?" Rin whispered confidentially.

"Of course my lady. What would you have me call you in return?"

"Rin wants Kagome-chan to call her Rin-chan!" The girl grinned wildly, dropping her hard-learned lessons in a heartbeat.

Kagome's lips curved upwards. She could see how Rin's innocent heart had been enough to call the crows. Rin's love, so deep and unconditional, had brought the dying Taiyoukai back to life. She hoped that the stoic lord was able to see the young girl's true value. "Then that is what I shall call you, Rin-chan." She replied affectionately. A slight tug at her throat alerted Kagome to the want of her master. Her eyes darkened momentarily, but regained their sparkle as Kagome continued to smile down upon the child. "Rin-chan, can you make me a promise?" Kagome asked, holding out her pinky. "Promise, never stop looking out for your lord. He's a very special person."

Rin nodded vigorously. "Sesshoumaru-sama is important. He saved Rin. He's the greatest youkai ever, and Rin will be there always." She swore solemly, linking her own pinky around Kagome's.

The smile on Kagome's lips widened then fluttered away as she was drawn back to the call of her master.

White hands reached out to her, drawing her closer to Naraku. He guided her kneel beside him, resting her head in his lap. He stroked her hair with his fine-boned fingers, smirking. He bent slightly, whispering in a voice only she could here. "There's something I'd like you to see, my lovely." He covered her eyes with one hand, tilting her face with the other.

The strangest sensation struck her then. Even though she was aware of the shield Naraku had placed around her, some odd energy penetrated the barrier. It raced up her spine, causing her to stiffen slightly, yet at the same time, warmth settled within her chest. It was familiar. She had the peculiar feeling of recognition, but she couldn't place it. The memory was too deeply buried within her mind to allow access, or perhaps, it had even been locked from her. She heard her master chuckle softly as she had instinctively twisted her head to lean closer to it.

"You wish to see, lovely? Alright then." He released her, lightening his binding spell at the same time. He wanted for her to see this procession. Already, the other lords had begun to sniff the air discreetly, or stare out of the corners of their eyes in the direction of the introductory hall. Something was coming, something that had not been allowed within the Seasonal Banquet for centuries. Humans…

The large double doors opened to a silent hall. Watchful eyes stared or glared at the small troupe of humans which marched dignified down the aisle. Kagome managed to pick out their distinctive auras. One of them wasn't entirely human, and as her vision began to clear, she could easily tell which of them carried the demonic aura, the red clad man with the white hair and white ears perched atop his head. They stopped at their respective places and bowed low toward the Taiyoukai of the West, all but the red clad man.

Kagome's eyes slid over the group of five. The red clad man must be a hanyou, she concluded, but why did he not bow toward their lord? He could have been killed for his insolence, yet she felt no animosity between the hanyou and Sesshoumaru. The woman within the group was simply clothed, but a large weapon was strapped to her back, and she carried the strong heart of a warrior. The monk held himself stoic, but Kagome sensed a growing darkness within him. His violet eyes shifted toward her master, and she felt the edge of hatred knifing through her. She trembled slightly. But beyond it, she could tell that the monk was a good man. A plain looking man had been positioned between them, their lord. He looked…familiar to Kagome, but she couldn't place him. However, when her eyes slid to the final member of their party, her breath caught.

That man, she should _know_ him. She felt it in her heart. His appearance hardly mattered, but his aura…She closed her eyes, allowing the familiar sensation to wash over her. This was the power that had so easily penetrated Naraku's aura. She shivered. That man, she knew him. She knew it.

"We are honored by you invitation, Sesshoumaru-sama, High Taiyoukai of the West." The human lord began formally. "We introduce ourselves before you. I am Hojou Akimichi of the Western Province. With me are the Taijiya, Sango and the revered Houshi, Miroko-dono." He gave a small cough. "I also present…" He faltered slightly, as if unsure. "Lord Inuyasha, of the Western Youkai Court. Younger brother of your esteemed Tai."

The hanyou snorted at the formality, but gave his brother a nod.

"As well as the representative of Higuarashi Shrine," Houjo continued, oblivious to Inuyasha, "Higurashi Souta."

Kagome's vision darkened, as well as the rest of the room.

-:- -:- -:-

Naraku could only grin. The _power_ his little treasure possessed. Oh, she was a fearsome little thing. He adored it. His grip tightened about the chain, tugging it toward him. He felt the lithe body of his darling slide toward him. He gathered her into his arms. Her body thrummed with energy. She had absorbed the youkai aura of the room, all of it. He could feel it reverberating against his body. He closed his eyes, silently relishing the feeling of such power. It had negated the room, leaving behind only a vacuous presense, nothingness. Only he and Kanna seemed to unaffected. The rest had fallen into darkness.

She would be so easy to command once she was fully bound, once she was truly his. Ah, but good things come to he who waits…

He bent down, nudging at Kagome with his nose, his hands full of the filmy material of her kimono. "Time to wake up, my lovely." He murmured.

Her eyes fluttered, a soft moan escaping her lips. "N-Naraku-sama?" She asked tremulously. She couldn't quite remember what had just happened, but she felt…a bit funny. Almost like she was full, but, she didn't feel weighed down at all. She felt lighter, actually.

He smiled. Leaning down, he captured her lips in gentle kiss, slipping is tongue between her soft lips. He inhaled deeply, then broke the kiss abruptly.

Suddenly tired, Kagome fell limply against him. He wound his arms tighter around her. "Release them." he commanded softly. Without even realizing how, Kagome expelled the energy she had taken in and the room instantly brightened once more.

Around them, the lords, youkai, and humans, stared at them in shock, horror, and a tinge of fear. How was it possible for such a being to exist that had the power to negate them all to nothingness? It was terrifying.

Naraku smirked, his eyes focused only upon the Western Lord. He gave the lord a small nod, the silent message understood instantly between them. _This was only a sample of the power I hold. There is a deal I wish to make with you._

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in acknowledgement.

Naraku's smirk broadened.

-:- -:- -:-

Shiroi couldn't believe it. What _was_ that woman. He had half a mind to approach her then and there, but with the Spider Lord literally chaining her to him, he did not dare. She was a dangerous entity, but he was drawn to her. She emitted the aura of Karasu so _strongly_ that he couldn't help it. His dove-like guard also seemed to have difficulty in retraining himself.

It had been so long, that even in youkai history it had become lore, but once there had been a detailed record of the Era of Karasu. The dark youkai had ruled over the realm of the North, when the landscape had been even more frigid than his current home. He had been the Tori representative of the Youkai Lords, but at that time, the Tori had been the most powerful. It had been due to a brand of magic, created and perfected by Karasu himself, and it had fallen into legend that any of his followers also carried with them a streak of his power.

Karasu had the ability to raise the dead. Not just a simple spell of summoning, or to raise a freshly killed body, but to actually draw the soul from the underworld, and back to the living within their original body. It was unlike any other form of resurrection and it was based solely on the will of the deceased person. However, with such a spell, it had also unlocked an insurmountable amount of energy. More than the power to raise the dead, Karasu's magic was revered for the sheer amount of energy it could produce. It could power the lowest of youkai to Taiyoukai level magic.

But something had happened in the ages past, and Karasu, as well as the bulk of his followers had all disappeared, and the Tori Nation had fallen under the power of the Beast Youkai when the Tai Touga had taken full reign of that Country. It made Shiroi edgy that there was so much unknown about Karasu, and yet, a being existed that seemed to have the abilities of Karasu.

Ages later, the Summoning of Karasu spell had been created, and it had allowed the caster to summon a follower of Karasu, a crow with the abilities imbued to it by its master. Alone, that single crow could have wrought untold devastation. Shiroi had originally thought that Naraku had been attempting this, but having such dark power of such magnitude made it impossible. A single crow, even if sealed within the miko as a vessel, could not have negated the power of Taiyoukai's so easily. No, this was much worse.

Shiroi _had_ to talk to this 'Kagome'. Slowly, his eyes slid toward the window. A single crow stared back at him. He held himself still. He knew, that there would be dozens more perched on the branches of the trees within the Western Citadel. They were reacting to something, and he was sure, that it was linked to the miko that Naraku had bound and chained.

-:- -:- -:-

Kagome felt exhausted. So strange…she couldn't remember. She had met Rin and then…darkness? She closed her eyes. She wished Kireto was with her. He would be able to calm her, but Naraku had sent her to the room, barricading it from the crow's access. She lay alone in the room, resting on her bed. She was sure that Naraku would return soon to finish…

She couldn't remember.

Something was off about everything. Yet, she felt no fear, only uncertainty. Her master would tell her what to do, and she derived comfort from his control. There was little she had to worry about. She had been in Naraku's care for so long. She had lived within his darkness. She found that she cared deeply for her master and she trusted him. He had always looked out for her, and she knew that she could rely on him for whatever reason, even if he was just using her. She found that she truly did not mind it at all. Even if it made her a terrible person, she would do as he bid. He always seemed to know better. All she could offer was the guidance of what a person's soul told her, and what knowledge Kireto could impart onto her.

She missed Kireto. His presence was soothing.

She roused at the soft knock on her door. Feeling no malicious aura, she lifted the guards placed on the door and heard the sound of a latch turning.

A small, dark head poked in. "Kagome-nee-chan?" Rin asked softly. She tip-toed in.

Kagome smiled, levering herself up slightly to accommodate the young girl when she moved in for a hug. Gingerly, she lifted Sesshoumaru's ward onto the bed, perching her on the edge.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, staring at Kagome innocently with wide eyes.

Kagome nodded, smiling.

Rin beamed. "Great! 'cause I wanted to say that Kagome-chan is amazing!" Her hands clasped together under her chin. "Kagome-chan made everything go dark, and then light. And Rin was a little afraid because she was all alone, but she knew that Sesshoumaru-sama was around, so she wasn't afraid. And then we were back, and Rin could see Kagome-chan! Rin knows that Kagome brought Rin back. It was like when Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin back, only not as scary!" She gushed, grinning toothily.

It took Kagome a moment to process the childish account before her eyes widened in realization. _She_ had done that? But…without Kireto…she had hardly any abilities at all. And how had it happened? She couldn't remember. What…what did she do? She managed an inward sigh of relief at the fact that everyone appeared unharmed. But it was a little frightening to know that she had some something like that…That she had been capable of it. If only Naraku or Kireto were with her. Hakudoushi, Kanna, or Kagura…anyone to confide in. Things were becoming too strange too rapidly.

Instead, she smiled back at Rin, hiding her own insecurities. Naraku would return, and everything would be fine. "It is amazing, Rin-chan. But it wasn't just me. Within me, I hold the power of many entities." She said quietly, remembering what Naraku had told her in the past. "When they work together, amazing things happen. It's never just one thing."

Rin nodded in understanding. "That's good, Kagome-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama always tells Rin that power should never be held by one person. It collapses them!" She grinned.

Kagome smiled back. "'Corrupts' them maybe?" She offered.

"Yeah, that! It corrupts them. Then Sesshoumaru-sama has to punish them."

Kagome closed her eyes. The Western Lord was a good being, she could feel it. He deserved the deep, unconditional love of his ward. But soon, his debt to her master would be called in. The contract with Kireto had to be fulfilled. She felt the tugging of her chain begin. Soon…

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

SM: Jimminy Christmas, it's been too long since I updated anything, much less this fic. What a surprise to see that the first thing I update this time is this fic! Jeez. I doubted that anyone actually read this, until I got reviews for it. WOW! That was a shocker. Yeah, and the fact that the writing in this fic, I actually dislike. I write weird...and here, it's like worse. I write like a third grader...well, an exceedingly smart third-grader. Man, that'd be one awesome third-grader. Hahahaha.

So, here's an insanely late update. It's unbeta'd and hurried, but what else can you expect from me. Hahaha. A shout out to those that actually read and review this piece of crap. If it's inconsistent at all (and I'm sure it is in many places), it's cuz it's been too long since I read or did anything with it, and I probably forgot a lot of what I wanted to do. But it's moving in the correct, general direction. And yet, even after all that, plus the incredibly long wait inbetween updates, I have yet to make any sort of point with this. Hahahah.

PS: I'll be revising this soon since I don't like how I switched from First Person to Third Person in the second chapter. Probably, I'll just end up leaving the First chapter in First Person, and then changing the Second chapter...meh, when I get around to it...


End file.
